


The Morning after

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, First Time, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas woke up confused. First of all sleeping was new to him, second he didn't feel the normal weight of his wings on his back but instead the slight pain of the fresh scars and third because he woke up in Dean's arms, all tangled up in the hunter's limbs, both of them naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning after

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it it's not mine :)

Cas woke up confused. First of all sleeping was new to him, second he didn't feel the normal weight of his wings on his back but instead the slight pain of the fresh scars and third because he woke up in Dean's arms, all tangled up in the hunter's limbs, both of them naked. He moved closer to Dean, revelling in his warmth.

Castiel's thoughts went back to the night before, the heated kisses, gazes and so much more. The sexual tension of years literally fucked out. Cas had absoloutly no doubt. He was feeling something close to happiness for the first time since he became human maybe even for his whole existence. He was finally where he belonged. Yes, he belonged to Dean. Ever since Cas saw and touched the raw beauty of Dean's soul, he was in love. He was so deeply in love with him that he'd do anything for him - even fall from grace - and he had done everything. He believed that this was what was bound to happen.

Suddenly Dean started stirring, eyes flying open as he felt Castiel in his arms.

"Cas..." Dean breathed out. Cas smiled and moved closer to kiss Dean but Dean pulled back, untangling their limbs. "Cas, last night... I was..." Castiel looked as if he had been beaten. "Oh, don't look at me like that! Like this would ever work!" Dean said. Cas lowered his eyes.

"We could make this work." His voice merely a whisper. Dean lifted Cas' jaw with a gentle hand, his green eyes soft.

"I'd only end up hurting you." Dean said.

"I don't think so, Dean." Cas said. "I think you'd make me happier than I've ever been before and..." Cas stopped, avoiding Dean's eyes.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I love you..." Cas said slowly. He looked up, meeting Dean's soft eyes, his own eyes honest and passionate "I need you to help me get through this and I know how selfish-" He was cut off by Dean's lips on his.

"Cas..." Dean whispered, pressing his forehead against Cas's "I love you too... but I still think we'll both end up with a broken heart and..." Dean's voice kind of broke.

"And you're scared." Castiel finished his sentence. Dean nodded "Don't be." Cas said and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips.

Just in that moment the door burst open.

"Dean! Cas is gone-" Sam said and froze as he saw the former angel in bed with his brother.

"Sammy!" Dean said, sitting up to face his brother, revealing his and Cas' bare chest.

"Since when?" was the only thing Sam asked.

"Last night." Dean answered.

"So... you're like a couple now?" Sam asked "Or is it just gonna be incredibly awkward?"

"No... I think you could consider us... lovers." Dean said, hesitantly. Cas wrapped and arm around Dean's waist as an answer and then sat up.

"I hope you are okay with this." He said to Sam and then looked at Dean. Sam nodded slowly.

"It'll take a bit to get used to but, yeah, do what you want. You guys are grown-ups after all." Sam said.

"Thanks, Sammy..." Dean said and Sam slowly eased out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Well, that was awkward..." Dean sighed and fell back on the bed, looking up at still siitting Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :33


End file.
